Mixing small batches of cementitious material has always been a burdensome task. Even though large batches of cementitious type material are easily mixed with power mixers, when a small batch of cementitious material is needed for a job one is usually relegated to utilizing a hoe, shovel, spade, or some other device not particularly suitable for the job. Numerous handheld mixing devices have been patented which have attempted to ease the effort for mixing small batches of cementitious material. Although these prior art devices are extremely useful for their stated purposes they have not provided a device, as the present invention which is particularly designed for pulling through material to be mixed. The present invention includes; a vertically orientated mixing head with multiple angled horizontal mixing blades which lift and drop the cementitious material as the tool is pulled through the material thereby providing an efficient mixer tool, a mixing head dimensioned to reach corners of framed areas or mixing troughs, a water delivery system which includes nozzles located near the mixing head and directed to deliver water to the cementitious material immediately before the cementitious material is subjected to the mixing head, a handle incorporated water valve and tubing extending from the water valve through the tubular tool handle to the water nozzles, an ergonomically designed intermediate handle which is slidingly and rotational adjustable about the tool tubular handle. The tool also may include lengthened handles to reach well over concrete forms for mixing in place. The tool provides an easy to utilize mixer which helps prevent worker injuries and relieves fatigue since the tool is pulled rather than pushed through the material to be mixed. The tool is also easily utilized in mixing batches of cementitious material in wheel barrows, mixing troughs and the like.
One of the prior art patents include U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,039 to Lundgren, et al which describes and claims a handheld water injecting mixing tool with a generally triangular shaped mixing blade attached to a tubular body and handle. Although this device is extremely useful, the triangular shape blade is oriented so that mixing is accomplished by pushing the blade through cementitious material. Once the user has pushed the triangular shaped mixing blade through the cementitious material, in some circumstances it is extremely difficult for the user to then withdraw the mixing blade from the cementitious material for additional mixing and also inadvertently digs through or tears plastic moisture barriers. The Lundgren device requires a pressurized water delivery system to open the water delivery valve and nozzles. The present invention is designed to be pulled rather than pushed through the cementitious material, thereby easing the strain on the user's back. The present includes a mixing head of a substantially rectangular shape which is vertically orientated with a plurality of uplifting angled horizontal positioned mixing blades which provide lifting of the cementitious material as the mixer is pulled towards the user. Accordingly, a user will not be required to lift the present invention from the cementitious material when one's self is extended over a working area thereby substantially decreasing the potential for injury. Additionally, the present invention with the plurality of uplifting angled mixing blades provides an extremely efficient churning of the cementitious material in the presence of water so that the mixing process is accomplished rapidly. The rectangular shapes mixing head of the present invention also allows the device to cleanly scrape the side surfaces and/or bottom surface of any mixing container thereby providing complete mixing of all areas of the cementitious material. The present invention also has a water delivery system which does not require a pressurized water supply such as the Lundgren device thereby allowing the device to be used in remote areas with gravity water feed supply. The present device is particularly useful for fence builders and landscapers who use concrete in inaccessible locations without pressurized water supply.
Other prior art mixing tools include U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,984, U.S. Pat. No. 1,408,584, U.S. Pat. No. 1,764,699, U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,306 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,181,189. These additional prior art inventions do not include the mixing head as described herein coupled with water injecting means.
Those skilled in the art can appreciate the difficulty required in hand mixing cementitious material and the need for utilizing a mechanical advantage whenever possible to avoid the potential for injury. The present invention, with multiple blades angled for lifting when the mixing head is pulled towards the user advantageously utilizes the most stable and less injury prone stance of the user. Additionally, the present invention includes an integral water delivery system with an ergonomically positioned water valve lever, ergonomically positioned intermediate support handle, and lightweight polypropylene tubing extending from the water delivery valve to water nozzles positioned for delivery of water to the material immediately before contact with the mixing head. The integral water delivery system provides a light weight system to further reduce fatigue, by providing tubing extending from the valve to the nozzles which minimizes the volume and weight of the water that resides in the device. The prior art devices, such as Lundgren, include a tubular handle with water flowing there through, which amounts to a substantial increase in weight of the tool and increased fatigue.